Becoming the Lord of Pandemonium (episode)
is the first episode of the Nurarihyon no Mago anime. Summary The series begins with a flash-forward. On a flight of stairs, a young schoolgirl is looking after another girl. The latter calls for "Master". Meanwhile, a confrontation is occurring between a young man in a blue cloak and a man with long, black hair in an isolated mansion on a mountain. The latter, revealed as Gyūki, questions the former on whether or not his day form recognizes him. The two begin a sword fight. The former is revealed as twelve year old Night Rikuo, who declares that he will become the Third Heir of the Nura Clan and gather yōkai to form his own Hyakki Yakō. Both girls on the stairs outside fall asleep. In the present, Rikuo Nura gathers all the yōkai in the Nura House. He tells them not to go near the old Junior High school building that night. On his way to school Rikuo runs into Gyūki, who is on his way to meet with Nurarihyon, Rikuo's grandfather. At school, Rikuo meets Kana, Saori, Natsumi, Shima and Kiyotsugu on the rooftop. Kiyotsugu suggests that they check out the old Junior High school building for yōkai. Before heading out that night, Rikuo is asked by his grandfather if he plans to succeed him as head of the Nura clan, to which Rikuo replies that he has no intention of doing. as Kurata, Yuki Onna as Tsurara Oikawa.]] At the old school building, Rikuo, Kana, Kiyojūji and Shima arrive to search for yōkai. Through most of the evening, Rikuo tries to keep the others from seeing any of the yōkai. However, one tries to attack them causing Kana to faint and Kiyojūji and Shima to run off. Wanting to protect her, Rikuo briefly changes to his yōkai form, but changes back when Aotabō and Yuki Onna appear to defend him. Meanwhile at the Nura House, there is a meeting between the heads of the diffrent clans. Nurarihyon declares to them that Rikuo will be the Third Hier to the Nura group. After defeating the yōkai, everyone leaves the building, with Kana still faint. Aotabō and Yuki Onna explain that they had been following Rikuo since he awakened as Night Rikuo four years ago. The two reveal to him their human disguises, which Rikuo recognizes as his schoolmates Kurata and Tsurara Oikawa respectively. They reminisce about how Rikuo once led a Hyakki Yakō before, and yearn for him to do so again. Rikuo replies that he has no intention of doing so. The two disapear when Kana wakes up. Rikuo tells her that there were no yōkai and brings her to his house to finish their homework from school. Next episode preview Rikuo asks Nurarihyon when his head became so long. Nurarihyon says that he lost his hair, then his head became that way. He then says Rikuo's will turn out like that one day too, which scares him. Characters in order of appearance Trivia *The beginning of the episode corresponds with Act 15, while the rest of the episode covers Act 2 and the end of Act 1. *In the manga, Tsurara and Kurata are part of the group that explores the old Junior High school building. *Although Rikuo's mother, Wakana, appears in this episode, she is not formally introduced in the manga until Act 21. *This is the first episode where Nurarihyon announces the next episode. Category:Episodes Category:Nurarihyon No Mago Anime